Bellflower, California
|subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |established_title = Founded |established_title2 = Incorporated |established_date = 1906 |established_date2 = September 3, 1957 |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = City council |leader_name = Ron Schnablegger (mayor) Ray Dunton Juan Garza Dan Koops Sonny Santa Ines |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 15.98 |area_total_sq_mi = 6.17 |area_land_km2 = 15.85 |area_land_sq_mi = 6.12 |area_water_km2 = 0.14 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.05 |area_water_percent = 0.86 |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_note = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 22 |elevation_ft = 71 |population_total = 76616 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_density_sq_mi = 12714.94 |population_est = 77790 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 90706, 90707 |area_code = 562 |area_code_type = Area code |website = |footnotes = |leader_title3 = City Manager |leader_name3 = Jeffrey L. Stewart |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |population_density_km2 = 4909.29 }} Bellflower is a city located in southeast Los Angeles County, California, in the Los Angeles metropolitan area. It was founded in 1906 and incorporated on September 3, 1957. As of the 2010 census, the city had a total population of 76,616, up from 72,878 at the 2000 census. As of the 2010 census, Bellflower is the 25th most densely populated city in the United States, of cities over 50,000 residents (and 8th most densely populated in California). The city was founded by F.E. Woodruff in 1906 and originally named Somerset in 1909 when the post office was established. However, the Post Office Department rejected the name to prevent confusion with Somerset, Colorado. The present name is derived from the bellflower apple, which was grown in local orchards during the early 1900s. Originally settled by small communities of dairy farmers of Dutch, Japanese, and Portuguese descent, Bellflower and neighboring Paramount served first as the apple and later the milk production centers for Southern California, until soaring post-World War II property values and threatened annexations by Los Angeles led by real-estate syndicates, forced most of the farmers to move several miles east to the Dairy Valley/Dairyland/Dairy City area (now the cities of Cerritos, La Palma, and Cypress). These farms were in turn divided up into large housing divisions for Los Angeles's growing White American population which worked in the region's high-tech, skilled industrial, and service positions. From the 1950s through the late 1960s, Bellflower Boulevard, the city's main thoroughfare, was a thriving commercial strip for shopping. Numerous retail and franchise restaurant firms began on this street, which also featured middle- and high-end boutiques, arts and crafts shops, and other small shopkeeps alongside larger department stores and banks. It is sister cities with Los Mochis, Sinaloa, Mexico. Geography Bellflower is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.86%) is water. Bellflower is bordered by Downey on the north and northwest, Norwalk and Cerritos on the east, Lakewood on the south, Long Beach on the southwest, and Paramount on the west. Bellflower is part of Southeast Los Angeles County and the "Gateway Cities Council of Governments" (GCOG). Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Bellflower had a population of 76,616. The population density was 12,416.7 people per square mile (4,794.1/km²). The racial makeup of Bellflower was 32,337 (42.2%) White (19.5% Non-Hispanic White), 10,760 (14.0%) African American, 731 (1.0%) Native American, 8,865 (11.6%) Asian, 615 (0.8%) Pacific Islander, 19,732 (25.8%) from other races, and 3,576 (4.7%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 40,085 persons (52.3%). The Census reported that 75,877 people (99.0% of the population) lived in households, 399 (0.5%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 340 (0.4%) were institutionalized. There were 23,651 households, out of which 11,029 (46.6%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 10,992 (46.5%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 4,812 (20.3%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,965 (8.3%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,666 (7.0%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 170 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 4,618 households (19.5%) were made up of individuals and 1,540 (6.5%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.21. There were 17,769 families (75.1% of all households); the average family size was 3.67. The population was spread out with 21,749 people (28.4%) under the age of 18, 8,493 people (11.1%) aged 18 to 24, 22,418 people (29.3%) aged 25 to 44, 17,339 people (22.6%) aged 45 to 64, and 6,617 people (8.6%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31.9 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.6 males. There were 24,897 housing units at an average density of 4,034.9 per square mile (1,557.9/km²), of which 9,459 (40.0%) were owner-occupied, and 14,192 (60.0%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.7%; the rental vacancy rate was 5.1%. 31,897 people (41.6% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 43,980 people (57.4%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Bellflower had a median household income of $49,637, with 17.1% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 72,878 people, 23,367 households, and 17,128 families residing in the city. The population density was 11,999.5 inhabitants per square mile (4,635.6/km²). There were 24,247 housing units at an average density of 3,992.3 per square mile (1,542.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 22.37% White American, 33.09% Black or African American, 0.92% Native American, 9.69% Asian, 0.70% Pacific Islander, 24.38% from other races, and 5.13% from two or more races. 43.23% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 23,367 households out of which 43.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.0% were married couples living together, 19.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.7% were non-families. 21.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.09 and the average family size was 3.59. In the city, the population was spread out with 31.9% under the age of 18, 10.3% from 18 to 24, 32.0% from 25 to 44, 17.4% from 45 to 64, and 8.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females, there were 95.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,362, and the median income for a family was $42,822. Males had a median income of $32,658 versus $28,012 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,982 and was below the "poverty rate". About 12.8% of per capita family households and 15.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.7% of those under age 18 and 10.0% of those age 65 or over. Economy Top employers According to the City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Government In the California State Legislature, Bellflower is in . In the California State Assembly, it is in . In the United States House of Representatives, Bellflower is split between 38th and 40th congressional districts, which are represented by and , respectively. Infrastructure Fire protection in Bellflower is provided by the Los Angeles County Fire Department from stations 23 and 98. Ambulance transport is provided by Care Ambulance Service. The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department operates the Lakewood Station in Lakewood, serving Bellflower."Lakewood Station ." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. In addition the sheriff's department operates the Bellflower Substation in Bellflower."Bellflower Sub Station ." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The United States Postal Service Bellflower Post Office is located at 9835 Flower Street."Post Office Location - BELLFLOWER." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Transportation The Artesia Freeway (State Route 91) passes east–west through the southern portion of Bellflower, the San Gabriel River Freeway (Interstate 605) runs north–south just east of the city, and the Century Freeway (Interstate 105) runs east–west just north of the city. Bellflower is served by bus service from Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority (MTA) and Long Beach Transit. The city also operates Bellflower Bus, a fixed-route local bus. Education Most of Bellflower is within the Bellflower Unified School District. St. John Bosco High School, and Valley Christian Elementary both privately run, are also in Bellflower. The Clifton M. Brakensiek Library is a branch of the County of Los Angeles Public Library."Clifton M. Brakensiek Library." County of Los Angeles Public Library. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Notable people * Chris Carter, television and film producer, director and writer, creator of The X-FilesChris Carter (screenwriter) * Ronnie Correy, motorcycle speedway rider * Nomar Garciaparra, Major League Baseball shortstop, 6-time All-Star, 2-time batting champion, TV commentator; attended St. John Bosco High School * A.J. Gass, former Canadian Football League player * Anthony Gose, Major League Baseball outfielder, currently in Detroit Tigers organization * Shauna Grant, screen name of pornographic actress Colleen Applegate, was born here * James Harden, professional basketball player with Houston Rockets, 5-time NBA All-Star, attended high school in Lakewood * Trevor Hoffman, Major League Baseball relief pitcher, 7-time All-Star, born in Bellflower * Jeff Kent, Major League Baseball second baseman, 5-time All-Star, 2000 National League MVP; born in Bellflower * Vanessa Lam, figure skater, 2012 Junior Grand Prix finalist * Adam Liberatore, Major League Baseball relief pitcher with Los Angeles Dodgers * Kimberly McCullough, actress, General Hospital * Wendi McLendon-Covey, actress, appeared in film Bridesmaids, was born in Bellflower * Valentino Pascucci, professional baseball player, 2004–11 * Jerry Quarry, heavyweight boxer, former #1 ranked contender * Carlos Quentin, Major League Baseball outfielder, 2-time All-Star * Sergio Santos, Major League Baseball relief pitcher 2010-15 * Brandon Sermons, professional football player * Anneliese van der Pol, actress; attended Ramona Elementary School and Bellflower High School * Derrick Williams, professional basketball player with five NBA teams, 2011 Pac-10 Player of the Year * Ron Yary, professional football player in College and Pro Football Hall of Fame; graduated Bellflower High School in 1964 References External links * * LA County Disaster Communications Service ( DCS ) Lakewood Sheriff Station * LA County Lawyer Service Category:Bellflower, California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Gateway Cities Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California